This invention relates to superconducting magnetic resonance (MR) magnets used in magnetic resonance imaging spectroscopy.
In magnetic resonance imaging and spectroscopy a key component of the magnetic resonance system is the superconducting magnet which produces a uniform magnetic field in the bore of the magnet to align the nuclei of the subject being evaluated. Present magnetic resonance magnetic designs utilize costly aluminum forgings or castings to support the main coils of the magnet. The main coils are wound and epoxy-impregnated individually, then machined and fitted to the aluminum support structure. This procedure is time consuming and labor intensive.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a MR magnet that does not utilize aluminum forgings or castings to support the coils.
It is a further object of the present invention to simplify the manufacturing process of MR magnet coils by eliminating the use of epoxy-impregnation, precision machining of coils, and coil assembly.
It is a still further object of the present invention to improve magnet reliability by reducing the number of joints in the superconducting wire.